Chaos Highschool (GayMalexMale)
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Welcome to a new highschool! It's Sonic's first day and he soon finds out he's at an All Boys school. There will be a lot of relationships, Drama, and romance to be had, here at Chaos High.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic took a deep breath in. "Here I am. Highschool." Sonic grasped his backpack straps tightly and changed the song on his MP3 player until it started playing What's my age again? By Blink-182. As the guitar started to kick in, Sonic walked through the doors. All around he saw different animals scattered throughout the halls. Echidnas, Hedgehogs, Hawks, and more. Sonic saw a bunch of guys in a circle and took an earbud out. But one thing he saw for sure was the lack of females. Being a bit confused, he walked up to a black hedgehog and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sonic asked. The ebony hedgehog quickly turned around and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"And the fuck do you want?"

Sonic was taken aback. He had never heard such language. Until now that is.

"I want to know where the females are, is all." Sonic eyed the hedgehog infront of him up and down. Noticing how he was kinda like him, but not really. The black hedgehog was, how you say, handsomer. A green hawk smiled as he overhead their conversation.

"They are all tied up and getting executed in the basement."

Sonic's ear quickly drooped in sadness.

"Oh. That's horrible." Sonic said.

"We're just fucking with ya. This is an all boys school. And speaking of boys, there are a lot of cute ones." The green hawk smiled as he talked.

Soon a green hedgehog came up behind Sonic and squeezed his tail.

"Mmm. Looks like we have some more meat for me to suck on." The green hedgehog said.

Sonic blushed deeply. Was he talking about what he thought he was talking about?

"Could you please tell me your names? I'm new here is all." Sonic said, surprised at the lack of stuttering.

All the boys went around saying their name. Shadow, Scourge, Jet and Sonic. Sonic sat against the wall next to Shadow. Shadow focused on a boy that was farther away. He looked like Shadow, but instead of normal eyes, they were red. Sonic nudged Shadow gently.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"Mephiles. He is just this boy I have a crush on is all." Shadow blushed a bit and kept staring at him.

Scourge grabbed Sonic's wrist and pulled him closer to him.

"Hey, why don't I go and tell you, everyone, that's here? I'm sure it will give us time to get to know each other better."

Sonic nodded, unsure as to whether or not he liked the physical contact or not. Scourge showed him around to all the places and pointed out all the guys in the school.

"There is Knuckles, he's a bit feisty. There is Espio. He has a long tongue. That is Silver. He can use telekinesis or whatever. And over there is my brother Manic. If you so much as breath in the wrong direction of him then you will die a long painful death. Got it?"

Sonic gulped and nodded. "Yeah, got it!"

Manic ran toward Scourge and hugged his chest with tears in his eyes.

"Brother! The small red one said that he doesn't like it when you kiss me."

Scoruge growled loudly which made Sonic jump back a bit. Scrouge grabbed Manic and ran toward Knuckles. The entire crowd made a pathway for the two of them. Knuckles stared Scoruge in the eye, unfazed by his anger. Scrouge picked up Manic in front of Knuckles.

"Excuse me knucklehead, but did you say you didn't like it when I kiss my brother?" Scourge scowled loudly.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, Incest is gross."

Manic hugged Scourge tighter as more tears flew from his eyes.

"Why would you mess with someone else's happiness? We aren't hurting anything. But right now, you are hurting out love. So keep your opinions to yourself because you are hurting those who don't deserve it." Scourge picked up Manic in his arms and kissed him as he walked to another room.

Knuckles scoffed. "Fucking disgusting. Don't get me wrong, I'm gay, it's just that I hate incest."

Sonic shrugged. "Everyone has different opinions."

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact."

"Yeah. Right." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow appeared behind Sonic and hid behind him. "Please don't fucking move."

Sonic turned around and Shadow turned him back around. "You don't listen for shit, do you?"

Sonic nodded. "Why are you hiding behind me?"

Shadow grasped his fur tighter. "He is over there."

"Who?"

"My crush."

"AWWW!" Sonic yelled loudly and hugged Shadow. "That is so cute!"

Mephiles noticed the yell and walked over. "Oh. Shadow….Um….Hi.." He blushed a dark shade of red.

Sonic nodded and handed Shadow over to him. "You two have fun now." Sonic giggled and ran away. Mephiles and Shadow both blushed deeply and walked off into another room.

"So, Shadow. Umm…..You're cute." Mephiles said and blushed a bit, but not as much as Shadow blushed hearing those words come from his mouth.

"No…. Y-Y-You are the king… of…um…Hotness." Shadow facepalmed but loved the smile and blush that formed on Mephiles' face.

"You may not have a way with words, but I think you will soon have a way to my heart." Mephiles said and noticed that Shadow's tail started wagging.

"That is what I plan to go toward." Shadow said and smiled.

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter. I was bored and I wanted to make just a great big huge dramatic gay orgy of ships. *giggles* Sorry, But I Don't have a better way to put it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Who is ready for another drama chapter?**

Mephiles grabbed Shadow's hand and held it tightly.

"Shadow. I need to ask you something."

Shadow's ears perked up and he looked at Mephiles with a worried look.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Shadow's face grew more red than a tomato covered in blood. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He nodded quickly and Mephiles smiled. Sonic ran into the room with some sweat beating down his face.

"Guys! We need you. Scourge is fighting Knuckles!"

Mephiles and Shadow look at each other and run out to the fight happening in the Cafeteria and saw Scourge punch Knuckles and a bruise form where his fist had hit. Knuckles pulled his fist back as it started to glow a bit. Once the punch connected with Scourge, Scourge was shot back into the wall. There was blood dribbling from his lip and he wiped it off.

"You mother fucker!" Scourge yelled.

"You brother fucker!" Knuckles yelled back.

"What does it matter if I date my brother?"

"It's wrong and disgusting!"

"What is disgusting about love?"

"The fact that it's in your family!"

Sonic smiled and said "Incest is the best!"

Knuckles glared at him. "Die in a fucking hole."

"That will only happen if I went slow enough for you to catch me."

"Your death can be arranged Blue Blur!"

Scourge came up and punch Knuckles in the jewels. Knuckles grabbed his crotch tightly as he fell to the gound.

"Fucking….Asshole." Knuckles said as he started tearing up.

Scourge walked up to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic blushed a bit from the contact.

"Thanks for stalling him so I could hit his balls." Scourge said.

"Anytime. But incest is the best. Speaking of incest, where is your little bro?"

"MANIC!" Scourge yelled, but in a bit of a gentle voice.

Manic came out from a speaker and ran towards Scourge, looking very scared.

"Brother! Your bleeding! Are you okay?" Manic asked as he hugged his brother.

"Yes Manic. I'm fine. But I would be happy if you gave me a kiss on my booboo."

Manic smiled and pressed his lips against Scourge and they wrapped their arms around each other as they depend the kiss.

"Hey? I'm glad you two are together and all, but I don't think we are supposed to have sex here." Sonic said.

Scourge broke the kiss.

"We can, we just have to find a place where they can't find us or hear our moans."

Sonic blushed deeply and started walking away. Shadow and Mephiles soon followed.

The school bell rang and everyone groaned. They all walked toward their houses and got ready to go to sleep.

Manic and Scourge were holding hands.

"Hey Brother?" Manic asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"That thing…You know? Sex?"

Scourge went from green to pink.

"Umm, Manic. Don't you think you're a bit young for that?"

"No. I'm already 15."

"Yeah, I know how old you are."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

"Well. It's just that I don't know if you are fully ready for this."

They opened the door to their house and walked in.

"But I am brother! I know it!"

"How do you know Manic?"

"Because I get this anytime I'm around you."

Manic took off his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his erect dick. Scourge blushed madly and stared at his brother in all his naked might. He felt himself start to get a bit erect as well.

"Well….Umm…..I guess that is a good reason why you think you are ready." Scourge fumbled to get the words out.

Manic nodded and walked closer to Scourge. He took off Scourge's pants slowly and rubbed Scourge's boner through his underwear.

"So, can you teach me what sex is?"

Scourge nodded and pinned Manic to the couch. He smiled and pressed his lips against Manic slowly. He trailed his hands down his little brother's chest until he reached his dick.

"Wow. Your pretty big, Manic."

"Is that good?"

"It's amazing."

"Am I bigger than you?"

"No."

"Good. That's how I like it."

Scourge blushed madly.

"Keep it up and I'll have you moaning before you know it." Scourge said.

"Maybe I want you to."

Scourge smiled and shoved three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers and pulled them out.

"Well Manic. What your dick is doing right now is called being erect. You have an erection, a boner if you will."

Scourge slowly inserted his finger into Manic's asshole. Manic panted a bit.

"It feels a bit weird, brother."

"I know Manic. But it will start to feel pretty good in a bit. So as I was saying. You have a boner. Right now, I am preparing you for my boner so it hurts less. Because the more pain it is, the less joyful it is and pleasurable."

Scourge shoved a second finger in and Manic grabbed the corner of the couch tightly.

"I-It hurts, brother!"

"I know Manic. But give it a bit. It will get better."

Scourge kept moving his fingers in and out of Manic slowly. Manic kept panting and grasping the couch. After a few seconds, Scourge felt Manic's asshole loosen quite a bit. Scourge shoved his last finer into Manic and moved it in and out just like the rest. Manic panted very hard, hard enough to make Scourge start to worry.

"Manic, are you sure you wanna do this? We can do it another time."

"No. I….Ah….I wanna do this now."

Scourge nodded and aligned his dick with Manic's asshole.

"Are you ready? I'll go slow so I don't hurt you."

"Yes brother."

Scourge slowly inched his way into Manic's asshole. Manic's grasp on the couch tightened and he moaned loudly as it kept going deeper inside of him.

"AH! Ah!" Manic moaned.

Scourge felt himself fully inside of his brother. It felt amazing. The warmness of his brother, the feeling of being this close to him, being able to give him pleasure in a way that no one else can. It all made Scourge feel like Manic and him were finally together on the same level physically as they did emotionally.

Scourge slowly pulled out and pushed all the way back in as he was rewarded with a vast amount of moans.

"It hurts! So much!" Manic practically screamed.

Scourge nodded and stayed still as he was fully inside of him. Manic felt the inside of him slowly start to get used to the size and shape of his brother's dick.

"Okay… You can move now."

Scourge nodded and slowly started to thrust in and out of his brother. Manic closed his eyes from the bit of pain that was still left. Scourge saw this and leaned down as he pressed his lips against his brother's. Manic felt his brother's lips and forgot about the pain altogether. Scourge kept thrusting inside of him and Manic moaned into his lips. Scourge thrusted into him faster. Moans escaped the lips of the two green hedgehogs as sweat beat down their fur. Scourge got close to Manic.

"I think I'm close Manic."

"I am too Scourge.

Scourge thrusted harder than he ever had before and moaned Manic's name loudly as he shot his cum deep into his brother's asshole. Manic felt the warm liquid moving through his asshole and moaned a bit as he came on his own chest. Scourge slowly pulled out and fell next to his brother.

"Manic. I love you."

"I love you too Scourge."

They wrapped their arms around each other as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you know what I like? Reviews! I like knowing how all of you felt after a certain moment or chapter so please. Don't be shy and tell me. You won't hurt my feelings. I like seeing anything.**

Scourge and Manic were walking to school. They were holding hands and being as happy as ever.

(Last night)

Sonic: Hey Knuckles?

Knuckles: Yeah?

Sonic: Wanna go on a date tomorrow?

Knuckles: You know what? Sure. Why not?

Sonic: Great. We'll go after school.

Knuckles: Where are we going?

Sonic: Let's go to Blaze's Tiki Shake

Knuckles: Sure. See ya then.

Sonic: Yep.

(Back to the present)

Scourge carries Manic inside and everyone smiles at them. Sonic walks up to them.

"Hey happy couple. What are you two up to?" Sonic asked.

"Just a wonderous night of love making." Manic said.

Scourge and Sonic blushed, but Scourge blushed deeper.

"Well I think it's time for us to go. We're gonna head to our first date tonight." Scourge said.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked.

"We don't really know yet, but it will be a good place for dinner."

"Okay, well you two love birds have fun."

Scourge and Manic walked away and Knuckles walked up next to Sonic.

"Hiya. How has your day been so far?" Knuckles asked.

"It's been good. Are you excited for our date?"

"Sure am. But who's paying?"

"Well either I could pay for us both or we pay for our own meals."

"I think I'll pay for my own."

"Okay."

"So, will I see you later?"

"Yep."

The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes.

(Time skip to after school)

Sonic walked with Knuckles on the sidewalk. They were walking to the Tiki Bar Sonic mentioned last night.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't just a way for you to force me to see Scourge and Manic is it?"

"What? No. I don't even think they are going to the Tiki Bar."

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' hand and smiled at the echidna.

"Tonight is just about us and getting to know eachother." Sonic said happily.

"Good. Speaking of our date, we're almost there."

Knuckles and Sonic walk in and take a seat at a booth. They sat across from eachother, where Knuckles could see the door. A pink hedgehog waitress came by.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Um. I'll have a sweet tea." Said Sonic.

"I'll just take a pespi or a coke." Knuckles replied.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

She walked away and Sonic focused on the echidna.

"You have such lovely red fur, you know that?" Sonic said while blushing a bit.

Knuckles blushed a bit as well.

"Um. Thanks. And no, I didn't."

"You don't get complements too often do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The echidna snapped.

"Calm down. You just blushed at a little complement is all. Excuse me for wondering."

"I'm sorry…. No. I don't get complements too often. Everyone is either scared of me, picking on me, or giving me a hard time. "

"Oh. I'm so sorry Knuckles. I had no idea."

"I know you don't. But that's because I don't show it when at school. There, everyone has a phone out and anyone can snap a quick picture and instantly boom! You're on the internet."

"Get out of the booth please."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Get out of the booth please."

Knuckles got out of the booth and stood up. Sonic got out of the booth and wrapped his arms around the echidna tightly. The heat between the two of them warped through their bodies, leaving Knuckles in a state that he had never felt before, loved. Sonic on the other hand felt a small blush form on his cheeks. Sonic soon pulled away and put his hands on Knuckles' shoulders.

"If you ever feel like that, you can come and talk to me. I hope you always know that." Sonic said.

"Thank you….I've never had anyone that I could talk to."

"Well, now you do."

Scourge and Manic walk in through the front door and Knuckles feels the disgust start to form on his face.

"Hey, are you okay Knuckles?" Sonic asked worried.

"Oh. Just peachy."

"Are you sure? You look a little green. What have you had to eat today? Do you feel hot?" Sonic put his hand on Knuckles' forehead and Knuckles blushed a bit. Feeling important to someone that wasn't himself felt really nice. Knuckles closed his eyes and breathed in. 'Maybe I can just ignore them. I don't want to fuck this up. Sonic seems like a really nice guy and I wanna take a chance on him.' Knuckles breathed out and opened his eyes as he saw the worriedness on Sonic's face. Knuckles tilted Sonic's chin up slightly and pulled him closer to him. Knuckles placed a kiss against the hedgehog's lips. After a bit of time, he pulled away.

"Everything is okay Sonic. Nothing to worry about." Knuckles said with a smile as he relaxed a bit in his seat.

The pink hedgehog came back with a notepad.

"Do you two know what you want to eat?" She asked.

"I'll have the French fries and chicken stripes." Sonic said.

"I'll have the Super Stunning Steak well done please." Knuckles said.

"Okay, they will be ready soon." She said as she walked away.

Knuckles looked at Sonic and saw that he too had relaxed a bit more.

"Feel better Sonic?"

"Yeah. That was one hell of a first kiss."

"What? That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah. I don't get out too much and I've never really been on a date before."

"Don't worry Sonic. I'll show you a lot of things."

Sonic blushed deeply and Knuckles smiled. The pink hedgehog brought them their food and their drinks. Sonic and Knuckles starting eating and before they knew it, they were finished. Knuckles was taking a sip of his drink when he looked over and saw that Scourge and Manic were gone.

"Yes!" Knuckles said loudly and soon covered his mouth.

Sonic tilted his head and then chuckled.

"I'm glad you're so excited that I finished eating." Sonic said.

"No. Scourge and Manic left."

"What?" Sonic felt his eyes widen and looked very apologetically at Knuckles. "I am so sorry! I had no idea they were coming here."

Before Sonic could get the chance to ramble, Knuckles pressed a nice long kiss on Sonic's lips. Sonic blushed a bit and leaned into the kiss. Knuckles soon pulled away and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I had a great time. I hope we can do this again, Sonic."

Sonic nodded and they payed for their food. Sonic and Knuckles walked out and gave eachother a hug. Sonic walked away and Knuckles pulled out his phone and looked at the picture he had captured of Scourge and Manic having sex as he chuckled deviously.

"This outta make everyone hate them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh no! Who knew that Knuckles had a picture of Scourge and Manic fucking? Oh. Wait. I did. I'm the author. Anyway, let's see just what Knuckles does with this picture?**

Everyone showed up to school and the bell ringed. Sonic went to his class but he noticed that someone was missing. It was a little fox that wasn't in his seat. Soon though, the fox came running in and sat down.

"I am so sorry that I am late Mr. Robotnik. I was busy trying to write down more robot plans for after school." The fox said.

"It's Okay Tails. I'll let it pass this time. But, do it again, and you will have a detention with your name on it."

Robotnik pulled the projector screen down and started to project a few times tables when a picture of Scourge and Manic having sex came up. Suddenly, the sound of different ringtones filled the air as everyone got texted the picture. In the lower left hand corner of the picture, everyone could see someone's name in great big bold lettering. The name was Sonic. Some people looked at Sonic and gave him a thumbs up, Some looked at him in disgust while they screenshot the photo. Robotnik looked at Sonic and sent him to the principal's office.

(Meanwhile)

Knuckles was in the classroom with Scourge and Manic, counting the seconds down. When the time struck, the room was filled with the picture. Knuckles was pretty happy, until he saw the wrong name in the corner.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles mumbled under his breath. "I wanted the name to be anyone. Anyone at all, just not mine or Sonic. Oh fuck! He must hate me now." Knuckles sunk into his seat softly and took in the great wave of depression that consumed him.

Scourge and Manic were blushing madly as everyone say the picture. Scourge noticed the name in the corner and his eyes grew a deep, dark shade of red.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Scourge ran out of the classroom.

"Oh fuck! Now Sonic really hates me!" Knuckles sank into his chair until he was almost out of it.

Manic looked at the picture for a bit and started crying. The Teacher let Manic go home and that only hurt Knuckles more.

(Back with the blue thing)

Sonic was in the principal's office.

"How dare you!" Said Rouge, the Principal. "You are a valuable student, but you have trespassed on another student's property and captures photos of them and shown them to the entire school! Do you have any idea what that could feel like for another student?"

Sonic didn't say anything. Just cried softly. Rouge saw the tear go past his cheek and nodded.

"Well, seeing as how your social life is gonna be destroyed, I believe that is punishment enough. Don't come to me about this or anything involving Scourge or Manic again. Got it?"

Sonic nodded and got out of the chair. He walked out of the room and looked to the right of him as he saw Scourge. Scourge tackled Sonic and pinned him down to the ground.

"You little backstabing fucker!" Scourge yelled. "My brother cried because of you and got sent home, my and Manic's life is ruined and you lost all the trust and faith that I had in you."

"I didn't do it." Sonic said.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT! If there is one thing I hate more than people making my brother cry, it's liars!"

Scrouge pulled his fist back and started punching the hedgehog hard. Blood soon covered Sonic's fur, making him more red than blue. Scourge kept punching him until he saw the genuine look in Sonic's face.

"You…Really didn't do it. Did you?" Scourge asked.

"N-No." Sonic said and then coughed up some blood as he bent over. "I don't know who did. But it wasn't me."

Scourge tried to help Sonic up but he winced in pain as he just lightly touched him.

"Sorry. About all of this. I should have known that you wouldn't do this. But who would want to frame you?"

"I don't know and I." Sonic winced. "Don't care. I'm just gonna skip school today and go home. Hopefully I can get healed up and forget all about this."

"Why don't I come with you?"

"No thanks. I mean, I don't know if you could mistake me for a hotdog and try to kill me again. Just go home and make your brother feel better Scourge."

Scourge nodded and went home as Sonic limped home. Once school was over, Knuckles ran toward Tails and pinned him against the wall.

"What do you want? Haven't you forced me to hurt innocent people enough for one day?" Tails said.

"Look. I didn't want Sonic's name on there! I wanted anyone but Sonic or mine."

"If only you told me before I sent it. Whoopsies."

Knuckles punched the locker next to Tails and Tails yipped in fear.

"Listen here! You got my boyfriend in trouble and I didn't want that at all. This is all your fault!"

"Says the one who sent the photo to me and told me to post it everywhere with some random person's name on it."

"Oh you're gonna get it now!"

Shadow stepped out of a dark corner and hit the stop recording button on his phone.

"Actually Knuckles, you are gonna get it." Shadow said as he sent their entire conversation to all his friends, including Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic and everyone you know, has now heard your entire conversation with Tails. Funny how a dark place and a phone can change someone's entire life, huh?"

Knuckles ran to Sonic's house and pounded on the door.

"SONIC!"

Sonic opened the door and glared at Knuckles. "Haven't you done enough?"

Knuckles sighed. "Okay, I deserved that. But you have to understand! It was all in good intensions!"

"Why did you take a picture of them having sex? Do you know how private and meaningful that is?"

Knuckles looked down and his ears drooped.

"N-No. "

"Well, imagine studying for a class you like a lot and you finally get that A+ on the final exam. When you get that A, that's what it feels like to cum from your lover."

Knuckles blushed. "Did you just say cum?"

"Yeah. I'll say it again. Why don't you cum on Knuckles and leave me alone. We're through." Sonic closed the door and started making dinner for himself. Knuckles was on the other side of the door and sighed as he slowly walked home.

 **Ooooh! What a fun chapter to write! Please remember that I love all gay ships. I don't hate SonKnucks. I just love drama! Have a good day or night and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Alive! That's right, with just one review, all of you have made me come back from fanfic death and revived me to write more on this story.**

 **Sonic walked into school as Manic saw him and growled.**

 **"** **Hey, um, you okay Manic?" Sonic asked.**

 **"** **You showed my private parts to the whole school! Those are private!"**

 **Manic started turning red.**

 **"** **Manic. I know what it looks like, but I didn't do it. I promise you. It was Knuckles."**

 **"** **Who? Your just making up random ass people now Sonic."**

 **"** **Did you just curse?"**

 **Manic threw a punch into Sonic's chest as Sonic hunched over with the wind now knocked out of him.**

 **"** **That's for my brother you asshole!"**

 **Sonic panted softly as he tried to get more air in his lungs.**

 **"** **Come on and fight back bitch!"**

 **"** **Manic?" Scourge asked.**

 **Scourge came walking behind Manic and held him up off the ground.**

 **"** **B-Brother?" Manic looked scared while Scourge was calm.**

 **"** **Manic. What did you just say?"**

 **"** **I…I Said Come on and fight back bitch because I punched Sonic for all those pictures and tried to blame it on Knuckles but there's no Knuckles so he lied and I got angry."**

 **"** **Manic?"**

 **"** **Yes brother?"**

 **"** **Knuckles is real and he really did upload that picture."**

 **"** **Nu-uh. Who is he then?"**

 **"** **He's the red guy who doesn't like us."**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Yes Manic."**

 **"** **Oh."**

 **Sonic slowly stood up and walked away as Scourge now frowned and looked at Manic.**

 **"** **I think you owe him an apology."**

 **"** **But why brother?"**

 **"** **Because you told him he was lying, called him a bitch, and punched him."**

 **Manic looked down at his shoes.**

 **"** **I didn't mean to. I just thought he was the one who did those bad things to us."**

 **"** **I know Manic but you still did what you did so you need to say that your sorry."**

 **Manic nodded and Scourge walked off. Manic went towards Sonic, only to go to the library.**

 **'** **I don't need to apologize.' Manic thought. 'If I did, then Sonic would win. I think he's faking all this and he's gotten my brother to believe it too.'**

 **/Later That Same Day/**

 **Tails ran and hugged the black hedgehog as tight as he could with a smile on both of their faces.**

 **"** **I love you so much!" Tails giggled.**

 **"** **I love you and I'm very proud of you for getting that great grade in the science class. You sure are smart. Keep up the good work. Just two more A's and you'll get to say you're not a virgin anymore." Shadow said with a smirk.**

 **Tails blushed hard and held tight onto Shadow's arm.**

 **"** **But you'll take it easy on me. Right?"**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **Shadow's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text.**

 **Mephilis:** **Hey, are you done with your homework tonight? I really wanna take you out on a date.**

 **Shadow replied back.**

 **Shadow:** **No. Sorry. It's gonna be an all-nighter.**

 **Mephilis:** **Oh. Okay. Love you.**

 **Shadow:** **Love you too.**

 **Shadow put his phone away and Tails glared at him.**

 **"** **What?" Shadow said.**

 **"** **When are you going to dump him so he can stop interrupting us time?"**

 **"** **I will soon. Don't worry sweetie. I have it all planned out."**

 **Tails smiled a bit.**

 **"** **Well… I guess we can put up with him just a bit more. But only a bit. Any more time without you and I'll start thinking that you love him more than me."**

 **"** **Nonsense Tails."**

 **Yep. Shadow is a two timing hedgehog. Sorry for not updating for a long time. School is a bitch and I'm going through a breakup. But thanks to sirius1696, they reminded me that I had this fanfic in the first place. So as long as I get reviews, I'll be more likely to update the fanfic. Why keep doing something that seems like no one cares about?**


End file.
